kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Narushima Koga
Narushima Koga (成島 光我, Narushima Kōga; "Koga Narushima"), is a young man who wishes to enter the underground fighting scene in order to attain greater fighting strength. He has some history with Tokita Ohma. Appearance A young man, Koga has a lean muscular build, green eyes and wavy spiked hair; his hair and eyebrows are both bleached whiteChapter 28 (Omega) (his natural hair colour is dark). And, outside of his karate gi, he has been shown wearing a button-up dress shirt over a white under-shirt with a gold chain necklaces, white pants and loafers. Koga tends to dress in very stylish, expensive-looking clothes. Personality Koga is a brash, somewhat arrogant young man who has a strong thirst for overwhelming violent power; to that end, he harbours an underlying inferiority complex stemming from his crushing defeat to Tokita Ohma three years prior. Koga is short-tempered and quickly flies off the handle when his buttons are pressed. Despite this, he can be polite when he wants to be and is also surprisingly diligent, working hard so that he doesn't have to owe anyone. He is described as having a backwoods delinquent demeanour, for better or worse, though he is gentle towards close friends but shows open hostility against those he considers his enemy. His demeanour is slowly changing after meeting Yamashita Kazuo and the others. History Koga was raised by his grandfather as his parents were not a part of his life. Growing up, he was pissed off every day (due to his own perceived powerlessness). At some point, his grandfather dumped him at a karate dojo (in an attempt to teach him morality), though Koga used it to attain power.Chapter 5 (Omega) Koga mentions to Kaede that he hasn't studied since the fourth grade, and was frequently truant from the fifth grade onward. At some point, Narushima Joji helped him get into the Rokushin Kaikan, but he was eventually kicked out for getting into fights. Three years prior to the start of Kengan Omega, Koga bumped into Tokita Ohma when he was out with his posse. Annoyed by Ohma's nonchalance and perceived rudeness, Koga and his posse attacked but were easily defeated by Ohma, who finished by calling Koga weak.Chapter 4 (Omega) Plot Power & Abilities Koga is shown to be a capable fighter, being able to take down the entirety of the Ken'okai Hybrid Karate School while sustaining few injuries of his own. He has been noted to have done the same with three other Karate schools, as well as with kick-boxing and MMA dojos. However, he was nowhere near the level of Kengan fighters. In Koga's brief scuffle with Gaoh Ryuki, the latter was in complete control and exerted seemingly no effort when defending himself against Koga's strikes.Chapter 3 (Omega) Later, when challenging Utsubuki Kokuro for his position as an affiliated fighter, Kokuro quickly overwhelmed and defeated Koga without much trouble. Koga was said to have 2 weakness that he wasn't aware of which prevented him from becoming stronger: the precision of his footwork and his imbalance of tension and looseness. However Koga eventually overcame both weaknesses with the help of Ryuki (via a game of "tag") and Kureishi Mitsuyo (via Adam Dudley's ice skating "lesson").Chapter 19 (Omega) After training under Sekibayashi Jun at the Super Japan Pro Wrestling gym, Koga's strength and conditioning improved greatly. While he hasn't finished the training yet, he has improved to the point that he can pull a man off a speeding motorcycle, simply by holding onto the bag he tried to steal from him.Chapter 17 (Omega) Also, having trained his footwork with Ryuki, it has improved to the point he could nonchalantly dance around all of the attacks from the motorcycle thief's accomplice. After three months of dedicated training after passing his fighter employment exam, Koga managed to put on an extra 6kg of weight.Chapter 47 (Omega) Perhaps Koga's greatest ability is his amazing observation and martial intuition: Kokuro commended Koga for being able to somewhat glimpse his "Stinger" technique, something which others he had fought were not able to do; by the second time he saw the Stinger, Koga managed to "see" it discerning just how the technique worked.Chapter 7 (Omega) After challenging Koga to a game of "tag" to train his footwork, Ryuki noted that Koga managed to win once out of ninety, despite the fact he wasn't trying to let Koga win.Chapter 16 (Omega) In his training with Adam, despite being a complete amateur in skating, Koga easily kept his balance after a few seconds and managed to pass Adam's test in just an hour.Chapter 18 (Omega) During the Kengan match between Nitoku and Yuzaki Mumon, Koga was able to discern Nitoku's core fighting style after only seeing a few moves (which impressed Imai Cosmo).Chapter 21 (Omega) Koga was later confirmed to possess visual capabilities that rival the famed "Kengan", highlighting his incredible kinetic vision.Chapter 49 (Omega) Notes & Trivia *Koga is most likely related to Narushima Joji, a character who appears in Sandrovich's other series Fist of the Seeker. **It was later confirmed that Joji is Koga's father's second cousin. *Koga's hobby is collecting vintage clothing. Another of his, is studying proverbs (being the only thing he likes studying). However, apparently forgets everything he learns the next day so he often gets his proverbs mixed up.4-koma: Proverbs **His favourite article of clothing are baseball jackets.4-koma: Baseball Jacket *After training with Super Japan Pro Wrestling, Sekibayashi Jun came up with a wrestler epithet for Koga, "Dream Crew Koga Jr." (ドリクル光我Ｊｒ．, Dorikuru Kōga Jr.). Koga promptly refused the epithet however. *Koga considers his father to be a deadbeat dad. *His skills humorously include challenging dojos and sewing. References Navigation Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter